


Starstuff

by heavenmeetshell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Constellations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dean-Centric, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Road Trips, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Stars, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenmeetshell/pseuds/heavenmeetshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester family and Cas take a road trip in an R.V. to Brazos Bend State Park (it's in Texas). Sam pesters his brother and Cas about their habits which makes them contemplate their relationship. Cuteness ensues under the stars! </p><p>If you like it, let me know! Also give me any tips and such whatnot on how to improve my writing! Amy feedback helps (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstuff

"When we stop for the night in Brazos, Dean, set up the grill. Sam, collect some wood for the fire. Cas, you'll help me hook up the R.V.'s electricity and plumbing and Mary will tidy up a little. Okay?" John Winchester delegated to his family and his sons' friend. 

The Winchester family had decided to take a trip from their home in Lawrence, Kansas to Texas. They travelled in a large mobile home and stopped in state parks for nights. John and Mary had allowed the boys to each bring a friend and they chose Castiel, seeing as he was their only friend. It's not that the boys were reclusive, they just preferred to stay emotionally uninvolved in the affairs of others. But somehow, the most awkward and gangly teenager in the state of Kansas gained their trust. After Castiel had met Dean, who was the same age as him, the two became inseparable. Sam absolutely worshipped the ground his older brother walked on, so he was more than happy to befriend Castiel. As an honorary Winchester, it was only right for Cas to tag along on the road trip. 

The four others mumbled their compliance and went back to what was currently occupying them. John drove while Mary sat next to him reading a novel about a pair of demon hunting brothers. Sam was sprawled out on the couch playing Pokemon on his gameboy, because even though he was a freshman in high school, 'no one ever outgrows Pokemon.' Dean and Cas sat on opposite sides of a small table and worked on a crossword puzzle. Well, Cas mostly. Dean just read off questions and wrote in Cas' response. 

"What's an eight letter word for a selfish lack of human decency?' Dean asked as he looked up from the puzzle to Castiel's thoughtful face. 

"Hmm. Baseness, I think." Cas responded with a smile for Dean. 

“You two are disgusting. You're like those ninety year old couples in the movies. It makes me want to puke. Can y'all just get together already?" Sam chided. 

"Hahaha," Dean replied sarcastically. Sam had pestered him and Cas since the day Dean brought him home to meet his family. Even though Dean had an obvious interest in girls, Sam was persistent in his teasing. Dean was quite the player and had a massive reputation after having made out with at least half of the female population at his school. None of his 'flings' seemed to last though, and Dean was always left searching for something. Despite his claimed sexual preferences, he couldn't deny the fact that he thought about Castiel sometimes. It wasn't always in an 'I wonder what he looks like when he's about to come' way, but in an 'I wonder how his face would change as he comes into the kitchen in the morning and sees that I am making pancakes for him.' These feelings were foreign to Dean and he tried to suppress them the best he could because he wasn't sure how his best friend felt about all that stuff. 

Sam returned to his game with a smug grin painted on his face and Dean began to read off another question. "What's a five letter word for-" Dean stopped when Cas took the pen from his hand. Cas turned over the puzzle quietly to the blank side where he began to write in his sloppy handwriting. 

"Well, what do you say?" 

"What do you mean?" Dean wrote back. 

"Wanna be that couple? According to Sam we are already halfway there so..." Dean smiled while attempting to decipher Cas' chicken scratch. 

"Yeah, sure :)" Cas let out a sigh of relief and chuckled lightly at Dean's written response. 

"I'm glad you said yes, or else the rest of this trip would have been super awkward. Now get over here and come sit by me, Dean." And with that invitation, Dean moved onto Cas' bench and they continued their puzzle. 

"Five letter word for backbiter," Dean said aloud as Castiel intertwined their fingers. The warmth of Cas' hand in his made Dean strangely happy, and they continued their puzzling in this position until they arrived in Brazos Bend State Park. 

After arriving, they took care of their assigned tasks quickly and settled in for the night. Sam, John, and Mary sat in folding chairs around the toasty campfire, talking and laughing. Dean had been given dinner duty and happily grilled while Castiel spoke with him from the campsite’s wooden table. When Dean decided the burgers were up to par, he called his family over. Everyone made their own burger and grabbed a handful of chips, an appropriately Texan dinner. "My compliments to the chef," Cas said with a wink only seen by Dean. The other three nodded in agreement as they continued to gorge themselves. 

By the time dinner was over and everything cleaned up, it was pretty late. John and Mary moved to their bed in the R.V. and the boys remained by the fire. They spoke and joked for a while, until Sam was ready for bed. 

"Rock Paper Scissors time?" Sam asked. Every night, the boys had a tournament to decide who got to sleep on the couch and which other two had to sleep at the table. After their games, Sam pouted because Dean had gotten the couch and he was a little brat. "You've gotten the couch for the past two nights!" Sam complained, but all Dean heard was, "I'm a baby, give me what I want!" Once Sam's whining voice and sarcastic comments became too much, Dean surrendered the couch and Sam bolted inside to claim his prize. 

"And then there were two," Cas said as he scooted his chair towards Dean. The pair talked for what seemed like hours by the fire, cuddling and holding hands. After a while, Dean began to get sleepy and yawned. 

"You know, we could always sleep out here. It's a decent night, and there's more room and less of your dad's snoring," Cas suggested. Dean, of course, loved the idea and snuck inside to grab their pillows and blankets. It was a slightly cold night, so Dean scrounged up what he could find. Unfortunately, it wasn't much. 

"Well, Sam took my sleeping bag and left me with his ratty old blanket from God knows where," Dean said looking down at the lame pile. It consisted of Cas' sleeping bag, two pillows, Sam's blanket, and an extra sheet for John and Mary's bed. 

"How about we share my sleeping bag? We could spread out the sheet underneath and not even think about touching that God forsaken blanket." When Dean didn't immediately answer, he added quickly, "if that's okay with you, I mean I want you to be comfortable." Dean was pleased with Cas' suggestion and his smile showed it. 

"Don't lie, you only want me for my body heat," Dean accused flirtatiously. 

"You caught me," Cas confessed and put his arms up in surrender jokingly. They set up their sleeping arrangements in a small clearing with their feet to the fire. After crawling inside, Dean snuggled closer to Cas' side. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and stroked his hair. They looked up at the night sky, dotted with stars. 

"I don't think I've ever seen so many stars," Dean said with amazement. 

"It's because of light pollution." 

"Do you know about them? The stars, I mean." 

"Yeah, quite a bit, actually. My dad basically breathed stars before he left and I was the only one that ever listened." 

"Tell me," Dean requested simply. 

"Okay," Cas complied. "You see the brightest star? That's the North Star, also called Polaris. Explorers on ships used to use it to navigate at night. And coming off of it is Ursa Minor, or little bear. It's known as the Little Dipper now. Not to be confused with the Big Dipper, or Ursa Major. And those three bright stars in the line are Orion's Belt and they make up part of the bigger constellation called Orion." Cas continued in his calming voice and Dean placed his head on Cas's chest. He listened for a while to the sounds reverberating inside of Cas's chest, until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. 

As he shut his eyes, Cas stopped running his fingers through Dean's hair and lowered his head. Cas mumbled a nearly silent 'goodnight Dean' into Dean's hair before placing a long kiss on his head. Dean smiled contentedly. 

This. This is what he had been looking for.


End file.
